


(give the part away) again

by sarken



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Affairs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting before IWTB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(give the part away) again

It was an understated romance, if it could truly be called romance.

It was a back-room deal, something without candlelight and table linens. It was smooth, dark and dangerous, an aged hard liquor the color of golden succinite. They sat in a darkened corner, ice cubes cracking and popping in old fashioned glasses. Always on the rocks, never neat.

He, a writer, saw the haze surrounding them, knew the potential for cliché. Dust particles, he told himself, not smoke.

"We should get out of here," rumbled his companion, voice further roughened and deepened by some heady mixture of age and whiskey.

Outside, a light mist hung in the cold air. Smoke.

-

He woke up, like always, naked and alone, no hair on his pillow.

(end)


End file.
